


my bro, my dude, my homie

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: the classic "called your crush while drunk" high school au fic featuring klance and memes





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written klance in a while i almost forgot how much i love klance

It’s a quiet night for Keith. He’s caught up on all his homework and studying, he doesn’t have any chores to do, and there aren’t any other pressing matters he has to attend to. Actually, he was just getting home from a walk. His parents are out of town for the weekend for work, so he has the house to himself. 

It wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence that he would be home alone for an extended amount of time. Usually his parents worked late at their respective jobs. He had become accustomed to not seeing them until late in the evening, but it was rare that they would be gone for the entire weekend. 

Sure, he felt lonely sometimes, but it only really bothered him when he had nothing to do. Perhaps he would call or text one of his friends, maybe ask if they could play games together. Keith mulls over his decisions as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Who would he call? His friends were most likely either busy or sleeping at this time of night. Calling it a day earlier than usual happened quite often due to being exhausted from school, and he was no stranger to that. 

Being so lost in thought, the sudden vibrations from his phone startle him a bit. He chokes on his drink, setting the bottle down on the island in the middle of the kitchen while he tries to catch his breath. 

“Hello?”

“Heeeey, Keith, my buddy, my bro.”

Lance. It  _ had _ to be Lance. They decided to swap numbers last semester since they were paired up for a project in their shared history class. Why the other was calling him now, he had no idea.

“Mhm. What do you want?” Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. Why did Lance seem more annoying than usual?

“Hey hey, no need to be so rude. I just wanted t’tell ya a lil somethin’.” 

Why was he slurring his words so much? He was either really tired or intoxicated, Keith decided. Most likely the latter.

“If it’s a meme I’m not going to speak to you for the rest of my life.”

That seems to have Lance stopping, if only for a few moments. “It’s not. Unless if your hot as fcuk looks are.”

What. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Keith waits a moment for clarification, and he almost wishes he hadn’t because now the other male is rambling. Lance rambling was bad enough, but  _ drunk _ rambling? Bye. 

“Like. Like  _ holy hell _ my man. Grade A ass right there. Makes up for your shit personality. But like? Your face? That’s cute too fuckkk.”

Keith could feel his face heating up. There was no doubt that this was nonsense, it couldn’t be anything else. “Lance.”

“Who the hell gave you the right t’be so cute like? Illegal. Wee woo wee woo police here ‘m takin’ you downtown for stealing my heart.”

Oh my god no. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. And if it was Lance was probably just dared to say this stuff because it was way obvious now that he was drunk. That’s the only reason he would ever say anything like this. Keith covers his face with his free hand, skin burning with a furious blush. Good thing his hand was still slightly wet from grabbing the water bottle. It gave him slight relief from his otherwise flaming being. 

“ _ Stop.  _ You’re  _ drunk _ and you don’t mean any of this.”

Thinking about whatever Lance was saying was stupid normally, and easily twice as stupid now. But here he was, thinking about it anyways. Lance definitely had a pleasant face to look at. His bright personality wasn’t something Keith thought was striking, but the way he challenged him was something he just couldn’t turn down. And he might’ve had like one or two wet dreams about him after seeing how hot he was in gym class. Uh.  _ Go away gay thoughts this isn’t the time. _

“Whaaaaat? C’mon, my dude. My bro. My homie. My cinnamon apple.” Lance whines over the phone. 

Why hadn’t he hung up already? Whatever Keith was feeling, it wasn’t a crush. He wasn’t going to deny that there was attraction, but it wasn’t anything more than physical. He could admit when a dude was good looking. It was kinda obvious how gay he was. Well, mainly gay. Kinda pan. Definitely not straight. Whatever, sexuality was weird anyways. 

“What the  _ hell _ do you want?” he grits through his teeth, irritated at this dork and his own thoughts.

“Wanna go out on a date with yoooou.” Lance slurs. 

Keith can’t tell what’s going on over on the other end, but he doesn’t hear any loud thumping music of a typical high school party or snickering in the background. Okay, maybe it wasn’t a dare, but the brunet was still drunk off his ass.

A sigh escapes him. “If I say yes, will you sober up or leave me the hell alone?”

Apparently, Lance takes that as a yes because he hears a loud yell that has his ears ringing. A loud, drunk yell. Where were that boy’s parents? Keith just hangs up. He doesn’t need this. 

After flopping onto the couch and bringing Netflix up, he feels his phone buzzing. Then it buzzes a few more times. Once he unlocks his phone, he sees a few texts pop up.

_ duuuude fkcking yes _

_ tomorrow pls is that chill _

_ we shoukd totally grab ic e cream _

Oh. Keith blinks a few times, staring at the letters on his screen. So maybe Lance was at least a little serious. Why would he bother texting otherwise?

_ get your ass to bed we can talk about it in the morning _

**Author's Note:**

> totally unbeta'd just like everything else i write oops  
> hmu @chikayouriko on twitter if you wanna request something or just wanna talk about voltron in general


End file.
